


不体面 12节

by nagaremk



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaremk/pseuds/nagaremk
Kudos: 9





	不体面 12节

12.  
谢金闯进了员工宿舍。  
虽然说这本就是他的产业，用来安置他旗下的员工，用闯字也许不太合适。但在气势上，的确是配得上这个字的。  
他打开门的时候李鹤东正站在窗口，听到动静回过头，看见门口站的是他，脸上倒没有太多的表情，像是已经预想到了。  
是该预想到的，毕竟他今天交的辞职信。

李鹤东在医院里住了大约一个多礼拜，之后却没有回到宿舍，更没有去谢金的宅子里。  
而回来的第一天，便是交辞职信的。  
“我原不知道一个基层员工的辞职信也是要总经理亲自批复的呢。”李鹤东笑嘻嘻地看着人事主管的脸，但并没有阻止他飞一般地跑去给谢金传消息。  
进总经理办公室前他先敲了门，看着人事主管唯唯诺诺点头哈腰地退了出去，而谢金手里拿着他的辞职报告，捏成一团。  
“谢总。”  
他看着谢金变脸。  
自从和谢金在一起以后，他再也没有用过谢总这个称呼。而现在重新恢复，自然是证明两个人的关系走到了另一个阶段。  
一个谁跟谁都没有关系的阶段。  
“我病假加事假请了也有大半个月了，再呆下去也只是白让公司浪费钱。我想了想，还是自己走了吧。”  
他的用词简单明了，似乎说了什么，但仔细听来却是什么都没说。  
“你…你别这样。”  
谢金很少示弱，也就只有在他面前…但李鹤东看着谢金，突然觉得这一切都很可笑。  
“你如果真的不想我结婚，我就不结。真的，你相信我。”  
直到现在，谢金仍然以为那只是吃醋，是一种生活情趣。大约因为是从未遇上过李鹤东这样头铁的人…又可能是从未想过世界上还有与这种想法认识完全天差地别的人。  
他知道他对姬天语的那席话势必不会进入谢金的耳朵里，或者说，哪怕姬天语对谢金说了，也不会对事态有任何影响。  
因为本质上谢金与姬天语是一样的上位者，上位者都不会明白他的反感，更不会理解他的坚持。  
当然，他也并不需要这些。  
“再见。”  
这其实不是个申请，只是个告知。  
告知他将离开你。

谢金尚属一个称职的老板，具体表现是他在工作时间在公司里不会做出什么过激的行为。  
而现在，是下班时间。  
李鹤东回过头看他，地上放着一只简单的背包，松松垮垮的，明显是没有装什么东西。  
他也的确没有太多的东西。  
于是就眼睁睁地看着谢金冲上前来，一双手贴住了他脸的两侧，强迫他仰头看。  
看着彼此的眼睛。  
谢金的眼睛里常年都流动着温和的水花，他看着你的时候，尤其长时间注视你的时候，那团水花会变成缠绕的雾气，你会恨不得连骨头都酥成一团，无论他说什么，最后投降的都是你。  
但此刻李鹤东直视着他，却没有丝毫的感情波动。只是维持着这个对颈椎不怎么好的姿势，感觉贴在两颊的谢金的手冰冷而湿润，像梅雨季里的空气。  
“我们结婚好不好，东子，我认输了，真的，我认输了。只要你不离开我，你让我做什么都可以。”  
他面无表情地看着谢金这番深情并茂的表演，沉默在两人之间荡开，甚至没有丝毫的回响。末了，他将自己从谢金徒有虚表的挟制中带开：  
“算了，谢总，好聚好散吧。”  
谢金深吸了一口气，站直了身体，咬着牙，眼睛都瞪红了：  
“你…你哪怕不是为我，为了孩子…”  
“没有孩子，”他快速地截住了谢金的话，“没有孩子了。”他捂着肚子蹲了下来，低着头，一字一顿的，“谢金，没有孩子了。因为我已经不爱你了。”  
李鹤东像是恶作剧成功的孩子一般歪过脑袋看着站在面前的alpha，心里淌过一阵阵报复的快感。  
谢金也慢慢地蹲了下来，那双曾经只有温存的眼睛里闪过无数让人看不透抓不住的东西，他低下头想抽身，却还是被谢金抓住了手。  
“没有你的alpha同意，医院是怎么给你动的手术？”  
“…谢金，这个世界上除了你之外…还有很多alpha。”  
他抬头说出了这句足以崩断人理智的话，甚至是带着点恶意的故意。  
他乐得看着谢金的面孔扭曲成一团诡异的画，抿着唇说不出话来，只能大声地喘着气，眼神恶毒而冰冷：  
“李鹤东，我宠你了是不是？”  
下一秒，他感觉到一阵眩晕，背部重重地撞上了地板，眼前的视野也倾倒了。  
面前的alpha双目赤红，脸色铁青，单手摁住了他上半身的行动范围，小腿胫骨压制住了他双腿的活动，空余的另一只手野蛮地剥去他的裤子，恶狠狠地。  
“谢金！你松开我！”  
“没关系的，东子，孩子还会有的。”alpha突然笑了，抓住他的大腿用力分开，一个挺身就捅了进去。  
他吃痛地咬住下唇，大腿止不住地抖，但还在挣扎着——他第一次深刻体会到了与alpha体力上的差异，拼尽全身力气竟然无法撼动谢金分毫，他也明白了在此之前谢金从未认真地对他使用过暴力——此时此刻，他只能从嗓子眼儿里憋出残喘：  
“谢金！你疯了！”  
“我是疯了！被你逼疯的！”alpha的吻落了下来，目标是他的咽喉，脖颈，一切属于腺体的范围，撕咬着，鲜血淋漓。而他，因为剧痛和alpha的强大压迫，只能被动地侧过头，用力地放松，呼吸着，仿佛下一秒就要因为疼痛而窒息。  
他能感受到谢金的巨大在他的肠壁中艰难前行，没有润滑，没有前戏，干涩而紧张，哪怕谢金在他耳边说上无数句“放松！你这样下去只会害到自己！”也没有用。  
他瞪大了眼睛，痛到眼前一片血红，眼泪止不住地滚落下来，手指痉挛地抠着谢金的手臂。  
他喃喃地呜咽着，声音几乎轻不可闻：  
“孩子没有了，再不会有了。谢金…我把生殖腔切除了。”  
alpha的动作停了下来，撕裂般的疼痛使他的视线总算聚集了焦点，牙齿还在不断打着哆嗦，但结结巴巴地还是把话说完了。  
“谢金，真的，我不爱你了。”  
“我也再不想见到你了。”


End file.
